totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mrs.Cocosanka/Muzyka
Oznaczenia: : '''Najlepsi''' : '''Uwielbiam''' : '''Bardzo lubię''' : '''Lubię''' : '''50/50''' : '''Nie przepadam ale może być''' : '''Nie lubię ale toleruję''' : '''Nienawidzę''' : '''Jeden wielki syf''' Piosenkarze Kobiety '''Dua Lipa''' '''Anitta''' '''Dove Cameron''' '''Sofia Carson''' '''Sarsa''' '''Anna Dąbrowska''' '''Honorata Skarbek''' '''Lana Del Rey''' '''Miley Cyrus''' '''Doda''' '''Lorde''' '''Madonna''' '''Fergie''' '''Hayley Williams''' '''Taylor Swift''' '''Margaret''' '''Halsey''' '''Katy Perry''' '''Ariana Grande''' '''Kayah''' '''Jess Glynne''' '''Camila Cabello''' '''Ewa Farna''' '''Agnieszka Chylińska''' '''Selena Gomez''' '''Skylar Grey''' '''Jula''' '''Alexandra Stan''' '''t.A.T.u.''' '''Edyta Górniak''' '''Jessie J''' '''Indila''' '''Jennifer Hudson''' '''Kate Ryan''' '''Avril Lavigne''' '''Ewelina Lisowska''' '''Gosia Andrzejewicz''' '''Patrycja Markowska''' '''Nelly Furtado''' '''Sia''' '''Fifth Harmony''' '''Sylwia Grzeszczak''' '''Kelly Clarkson''' '''INNA''' '''Katarzyna Cerekwicka''' '''Katarzyna Wilk''' '''Nicole Scherzinger''' '''Beyonce''' '''Celine Dion''' '''Rita Ora''' '''Gwen Stefani''' '''Britney Spears''' '''Christina Aguilera''' '''Mariah Carey''' '''Bebe Rexha''' '''Anna Wyszkoni''' '''Kylie Minogue''' '''Demi Lovato''' '''Kesha''' '''Jennifer Lopez''' '''Kelly Rowland''' '''Carly Rae Jepsen''' '''P!nk''' '''Anne Marie''' '''Becky G''' '''Rihanna''' '''Sugababes''' '''Ellie Goulding''' '''Little Mix''' '''Adele''' '''Amy Winehouse''' '''Anastacia''' '''Lady Gaga''' '''Paulla''' '''Iggy Azalea''' '''Whitney Houston''' '''Shakira''' '''Melanie Martinez''' '''Nicki Minaj''' Mężczyźni '''Stromae''' '''Pitbull''' '''Snoop Dogg''' '''Lil Pump''' '''Harry Styles''' '''Justin Bieber''' '''Grubson''' '''Niall Horan''' '''Taio Cruz''' '''Quavo''' '''Chris Brown''' '''Red Hot Chili Peppers''' '''Lil Uzi Vert''' '''Zayn Malik''' '''Michał Szpak''' '''Weekend''' '''Ricky Martin''' '''Green Day''' '''Krzysztof Krawczyk''' '''Kid Ink''' '''Lil Peep''' '''Mesajah''' '''Louis Tomlinson''' '''Backstreet Boys''' Oznaczenia do piosenek : ''' - Ikoniczne, Legendarne, Fantastyczne! <3''' : ''' - Świetne!''' : ''' - bardzo dobre!''' : ''' - spoko''' : ''' - w miarę okej''' : ''' - nie mój gust''' : ''' - nie ma tragedii, ale słabo''' : ''' - beznadzieja''' : ''' - co za sh*t''' Ranking piosenek wybranych wykonawców Nicki Minaj Melanie Martinez 14. Mad Hatter 13. Gingerbread Man 12. Milk and Cookies 11. Slippy Cup 10. Soap 9. Alphabet Boy 8. Pacify Her 7. Mrs.Potato Head 6. Dollhouse 5. Piggyback 4. Training Wheels 3. Pity Party 2. Carousel 1. Cry Baby Shakira Whitney Houston Iggy Azalea Lady Gaga Adele 10. Send My Love (To Your New Lover) 9. Chasing Pavements 8. When We Were Young 7. Make You Feel My Love 6. Skyfall 5. Hometown Glory 4. Set Fire To The Rain 3. Hello 2. Someone Like You 1. Rolling In The Deep Ellie Goulding Rihanna P!nk Carly Rae Jepsen 7. This Kiss 6. I Really Like You 5. Cut To The Feeling 4. Good Time 3. Call Me Maybe 2. Run Away With Me 1. Tonight I'm Getting Over You Jennifer Lopez Kesha Demi Lovato 18. Get Back 17. Really Don't Care 16. Sorry Not Sorry 15. Here We Go Again 14. Cool For The Summer 13. Give Your Heart A Break 12. No Promises 11. This Is Me 10. Tell Me You Love Me 9. Neon Lights 8. Made In The USA 7. Instruction 6. Heart Attack 5. Let It Go 4. Confident 3. Echame La Culpa 2. Skyscraper 1. Stone Cold Kylie Minogue Mariah Carey Christina Aguilera 27. Not Myself Tonight 26. Show Me How You Burlesque 25. Car Wash 24. Candyman 23. Feel This Moment 22. Ain't No Other Man 21. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely 20. Tilt Ya Head Back 19. Your Body 18. Say Something 17. Keeps Gettin' Better 16. What A Girl Wants 15. Slow Down Baby 14. Can't Hold Us Down 13. Beautiful 12. Lady Marmalade 11. Fighter 10. Oh Mother 9. I Turn To You 8. You Lost Me 7. Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) 6. The Voice Within 5. Tell Me 4. Genie In A Bottle 3. Dirrty 2. Pero Me Querdo Tu Di 1. Hurt Britney Spears Nelly Furtado 17. I'm Like A Bird 16. Forca 15. Try 14. Explode 13. All Good Things (Come To An End) 12. Turn Off The Light 11. Hey, Man! 10. Promiscous 9. Give It To Me 8. Powerless (Say What You Want) 7. Say It Right 6. On The Radio 5. In God's Hand 4. Morning After Dark 3. Broken Strings 2. Maneater 1. Who Wants To Be Alone Avril Lavigne Jessie J 10. LaserLight 9. Flashlight 8. Real Deal 7. Domino 6. Think About That 5. Nobody's Perfect 4. Masterpiece 3. Wild 2. Bang Bang 1. Price Tag Selena Gomez Ariana Grande Katy Perry Taylor Swift Fergie 10. A Little Work 9. M.I.L.F.$ 8. Clumsy 7. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody 6. Save Til' Morning 5. London Bridge 4. You Already Know 3. Big Girls Don't Cry 2. Fergalicious 1. Glamorous Madonna Miley Cyrus Lana Del Rey 18. Blue Jeans 17. Love 16. Video Games 15. Blue Velvet 14. Summer Bummer 13. National Anthem 12. Young and Beautiful 11. Born To Die 10. Ultraviolence 9. Brooklyn Baby 8. Dark Paradise 7. High by The Beach 6. Ride 5. West Coast 4. Once Upon A Dream 3. Lust For Life 2. Shades Of Cool 1. Summertime Sadness Enrique Iglesias 29. I'm a Freak 28. I Like It! 27. No Me Digas Que No 26. Addicted 25. Naked 24. Subeme la Radio 23. Loco 22. Not In Love 21. Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) 20. Push 19. El Bano 18. Dirty Dancer 17. Somebody's Me 16. Rhythm Divine 15. Escape 14. Can You Hear Me 13. Duele el Corazon 12. Away 11. Finally Found You 10. Tired Of Being Sorry 9. El Perdon 8. Love To See You Cry 7. Be With You 6. Bailamos 5. Do You Know? 4. Heartbeat 3. Bailando 2. El Perdedor 1. Hero Eminem Flo Rida Justin Timberlake 16. What Goes Around... Comes Around 15. Supplies 14. Mirrors 13. Filthy 12. Rock Your Body 11. Ayo Technology 10. Work It 9. Cry Me A River 8. 4 Minutes 7. Give It To Me 6. My Love 5. Can't Stop The Feeling! 4. Suit & Tie 3. SexyBack 2. Love, Sex, Magic 1. Dead & Gone George Michael Usher Ne-Yo 10. Let's Go 9. Baby by Me 8. Miss Independent 7. Sexy Love 6. Closer 5. Play Hard 4. So Sick 3. Mad 2. Beautiful Monster 1. Because Of You Maroon 5 16. Don't Wanna Know 15. Sugar 14. Maps 13. If I Never See Your Face Again 12. She Will Be Loved 11. Makes Me Wonder 10. Cold 9. Payphone 8. Daylight 7. What Lovers Do 6. This Love 5. Animals 4. Misery 3. Moves Like Jagger 2. This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A MotherFucker 1. One More Night Queen Guns n Roses 12. You Could Be Mine 11. Don't Cry 10. Welcome To The Jungle 9. Sweet Child o' Mine 8. Yesterdays 7. Patience 6. It's So Easy 5. Knockin' On Heaven's Door 4. Paradise City 3. Estranged 2. Live and Let Die 1. November Rain Evanescence The Black Eyed Peas 16. Pump It 15. Hey Mama 14. Don't Phunk With My Heart 13. Rock That Body 12. Imma Be 11. Just Can't Get Enough 10. Boom Boom Pow 9. Don't Lie 8. Don't Stop The Party 7. Let's Get It Started 6. My Humps 5. Meet Me Halfway 4. Shut Up 3. The Time 2. Where Is The Love? 1. I Gotta Feeling 50 Cent Michael Jackson 38. Another Part of Me 37. Somebody's Watching Me 36. Heal The World 35. Childhood 34. Stranger in Moscow 33. One More Chance 32. Butterflies 31. Blood On The Dance Floor 30. Black or White 29. Earth Song 28. Say Say Say 27. Jam 26. I Just Can't Stop Loving You 25. Thriller 24. Scream 23. Cry 22. Human Nature 21. Remember The Time 20. Gone Too Soon 19. They Don't Care About Us 18. Pretty Young Thing 17. Give In To Me 16. Who Is It 15. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 14. Leave Me Alone 13. Beat It 12. In The Closet 11. Ghosts 10. You Rock My World 9. Man In The Mirror 8. Liberian Girl 7. Billie Jean 6. The Way You Make Me Feel 5. You Are Not Alone 4. Bad 3. Smooth Criminal 2. Will You Be There 1. Dirty Diana Chris Brown Bruno Mars 17. Finesse 16. 24K Magic 15. That's What I Like 14. Treasure 13. The Lazy Song 12. Uptown Funk 11. Grenade 10. Billionaire 9. Nothin' On You 8. When I Was Your Man 7. Locked Out Of Heaven 6. Marry You 5. Gorilla 4. It Will Rain 3. Just The Way You Are 2. Young, Wild & Free 1. Mirror Little Mix Fifth Harmony Sugababes 20. Denial 19. About A Girl 18. Easy 17. Run for Cover 16. Red Dress 15. Ugly 14. Shape 13. Freak Like Me 12. In The Middle 11. Walk This Way 10. Change 9. Overload 8. Round Round 7. About You Now 6. Hole In The Head 5. Caught In The Moment 4. Stronger 3. Get Sexy 2. Push The Button 1. Too Lost In You Akon Coldplay=